Sweet chameleon
by Northern Light1000
Summary: Edward spends a few weeks temping at Ms Swan's office. Little does he know that this competent business woman can also transform into a hot cancan chick and a pretty claustrophobic catastrophe. OS, AH, EPOV, M for the perfect combo of love and lemons.
1. Chapter 1  Business boss

**Chapter 1 – Business boss  
**

She grabbed my hand firmly, gave it a quick shake and met my eye. "Edward, I am Isabella Swan. Grateful that you could stand in for your sister. I hope she'll recover quickly. Listen, I am late for a meeting, but I have asked Mrs. Cope to let you know what type of assistance that I will be requiring today and help you get settled in. See you at 11.30 for a board meeting". Ms Swan let her tirade flow like a minor Niagara Fall without giving me any room to respond. And then she was off. My gaze followed her down the hallway. 

Alice sure had been right. Both her personality and dress positively screamed business woman. When my sister had found out from the payroll lady that her new boss was only 25, she hadn't been able to quite buy it. "Not that she looks old, she is attractive in a strict sort of way" shed let me know, "but she just seems to have that natural authority about her". I am not sure I would agree with attractive, after all, my new boss actually had a pretty masculine costume on, that did not do much for her body. Damn it, the lady even wore a tie to work! 

I had now spent three weeks at a downtown communication agency acting as Ms Swan's most temporary PA. She had been brought in to sort out the agency's down-spiraling financial state and I sure had seen some major displays of her business authority. Some staff members seemed scared shitless of her and her reorganizations, but the majority appeared to appreciate her efforts of getting the agency on its feet after a miserable, close-to-bankruptcy year. 

The PA role didn't exactly come naturally to me, my typing being too slow and my problem to juggle several assignments simultaneously apparent (I was a guy after all!). But I was certainly trying my darn best for my poor sister's sake and also, I couldn't screw up. I desperately needed the money. Finishing off med school wasn't going to be cheap and I really wanted to keep the luxury of owning my own sailing boat. Dad's old wooden boat, _Esme_ (named after mom of course), which was now mine, had been rented out for two whole years, but after my return to NY, I had once again begun to enjoy spending weekend time off the coast of Long Island. 

I am sure that Ms Swan thought the better of Alice's service, but she had at least been grateful to find someone to quickly take on the job during my sister's recovery. That nasty appendicitis infection had messed her up pretty good. I was ready to sue the useless twat who had performed the surgery, but I suppose it wasn't really up to me. 

After a few weeks, Alice was finally back to her old, healthy self. It was with mixed feelings that I was soon getting ready to leave. To my big surprise, I had come to appreciate the presence of my most temporary boss. During the first week, she had been quite reserved, keeping her distance, not speaking to me more than necessary to hand me my assignments. I hadn't really expected her too, either. But after I had been useful to an unexpected degree the other week, her frostiness had thawed. 

She and the head of strategy, an old college acquaintance of hers, along with the creative team, had been working night, busy with a workshop for one of the new business pitches the agency was trying to win. Funnily, the account they were going for was a yacht company, and when helping out with some power point issues, I had realized that these people were knee-deep in troubled water when it came to their analysis of the yacht market. I had actually told them so. 

Jasper, the strategist, had been annoyed at first, but Ms Swan had valued my opinion as I both got their analysis straight and helped out with some pretty engaging ideas as to their communication approach. 

The team had had a few beers to get the creativity flowing and the spirit towards the end of the night had been high. Ms Swan hadn't been quite herself, even after just a minor intake of alcohol. She had smiled at her crew, apparently pleased with us all, and for the first time, I had been able to tell that she had a sense of humor. She had been teasing ultra-gay Jasper that with his poor sailing insights, he would never live up the sailor boy of YMCA. He had taken it well, throwing back at her that since Isabella practically lived at the office and had no hobbies whatsoever, she couldn't even spell leisure, let alone sailing. 

To my astonishment, I had dawned on me that she was extraordinarily beautiful when she laughed, throwing her head back, neck elongated and brown curls cascading down her back. _"Why hadn't you noticed before, Edward?"_. Her eyes (what were they? Mocha?) had glittered that night, but the following night, they had been quite different. Leaving the office after having worked late again, I had bumped into her as she was leaving the ladies room. She had tried to quickly look down, after greeting me briefly, but I had still noticed her puffy eyes and red cheeks. Mrs. Cope had told me later that Ms Swan had had to fire an elderly lady whose services were no longer wanted, and I concluded that this must have been the reason behind the tears. Maybe she wasn't made of steel, after all? 

The day after, I had been hidden by the door to her office, sorting files in the cabinet behind it, as she had come rushing in, slamming the thing shut. She had kicked the leg of her mahogany desk and cussed like a gypsy, letting the poor desk know how much she hated her job sometimes. When she had gotten tired of swearing, kicking and running her hands through her hair, she had gone to the window overlooking Central Park and then sunk down into her work chair, all of a sudden acknowledging my presence. 

"God Edward, I didn't want you to witness that", she had said, exasperated and ever so embarrassed. " I just had a negative response from the Chairman regarding the acquisition deal we were discussing the other day. It sucks big time, because I really believe in the idea, but I will just have to go at it again, refining my strategy". She had certainly never spoken to me this frankly before and she had bitten her lip after realizing that she had been rambling. " I understand, Ms Swan", I had spurted out, without being able to leave at once. I was far from a nervous person, but I had been admiring the way she looked, all awkward, her hair ruffled and her teeth digging into her poor bottom lip. She had been truly hot, all pissed-off and emotional . Letting her façade go, she was really human and it stirred something in me. Later that day, she had let me work beside her on the new deal, and I had once again managed to make myself useful, enjoying her company, her energy and determination. 

A few days after, I had been the one letting out more than one nasty swearword in the copying room, realizing that I had printed the new biz proposal on both sides of the paper rather than one. Thank goodness my remaining days as a PA were counted, I'd thought, giving the nasty machine another blow and running my hands through my messy hair. The next second, I'd found Ms Boss leaning on the door post, staring at me with a big, warm smile. 

"You know your paper wasting won't actually help this company's less than positive finances, Edward? I might just have to deduct the cost from your pay check. It's not doing much for living up to our environment policy either", she had stated, grabbing my arm to show that she was just giving me a hard time. Her simple touch had left a burn on my skin and a yearning for more. 

"Lucky you that I am leaving tomorrow then", I had laughed into her mild eyes, surprised at my feelings. "If this had happened in Mad Men, Joan would have sacked my ass weeks ago", I confessed. 

"I am not sure Don Draper would have hired your pant-clad ass in the first place", she laughed, beautiful eyes all vivid. "Are you really leaving so soon?". 

"Yeah, Alice is back on track, you know. You won't have to endure my dreadful copying skills much longer". 

She had just been about to reply, when Jasper called her into his office and she had disappeared, leaving me by the stinking copier, missing her cute banter. 


	2. Chapter 2  Claustrophobic kittenlover

**Chapter 2 Claustrophobic kitten-lover  
**

On my last day, the day of the pitch meeting, Ms Boss came into the office completely transformed. She was by no means an ugly duckling to me, but now she was seriously living up to her surname. Instead of her pretty conservative business-look, she wore a tight-sitting blouse with a fairly good cleavage, a short but classy skirt with a slit up the back and the highest fuck-me-heels I had ever seen at an office. When I eyed her as she appeared before me, she got self-conscious, asking me whether the outfit would at all do the trick. She had heard that the CEO of the yacht company liked his business contacts of the opposite sex to be on the feminine side. 

"Mission accomplished", I drooled, amazed by that body of hers that she had unfortunately not exposed previously. Her legs looked fantastic in those shoes and I just instinctly wanted to throw my arm around that wasp-like waist of hers and yank her towards me. Jasper had entered the room then, whistling enthusiastically at the sight, and I envied him for getting to spend the majority of his day with this hot, intelligent woman. 

Now, several hours later, both Ms Swan and I were getting ready to leave the office, me for the last time. She looked so content, relieved that her prospect meeting seemed to have gone her way. We stepped into the elevator together. 

"I can't thank you enough for your services. I think we nailed them. And you certainly helped!", she let out smiling. Her lips were covered in some tasty-looking red lipstick that I supposed she wore to match the shocking shoes of the day.

"Thank goodness, I was finally useful to some extent", I let out, rolling my eyes and we laughed. There was a moment of silence before the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the light went out. 

At first, it was pitch black, my fellow elevator buddy letting out a yelp, but a soft emergency light soon came on. Isabella's eyes were locked on mine, full panic exuding from them. 

"Oh, my god", she gulped, "I am seriously claustrophobic". I could see that she tried to swallow and seemed to be looking around for someplace to disappear. I tried to calm her by using the emergency phone, and she looked a little better as we got through to the other end. But when we were told that it might take a while for the staff to get there and let us out, she became fidgety again, pulling her fingers through that lovely mane of hair, making my knees all mushy. 

_This is ridiculous, Edward, you can't really be turned on by a woman scared shitless! _She paced the little elevator space for few minutes, making me crazy, and then asked me to distract her. 

"Please talk to me, about anything. Tell me what you do when you don't slave away at our office, making the secretaries wild." 

She was apparently going nuts and her incessant pacing was making me walk down that same path, so I pulled her to me and dragged her down to sit between my legs on the elevator floor, pinning her down so that she wouldn't budge. I could see a panic attack coming up soon, and being a med student, I knew that a little physical contact and a little distractive conversation would in some cases be the trick. "OK, I'll talk", I said and inhaled. _What was that intoxicating strawberry scent?_ How was I to concentrate on doing anything, when the woman I was holding smelled so great? 

I reminded myself that she was the one signing my paycheck, and I got talking. 

I told her that after my dad died three years ago, I had temporarily lost my foothold, had hated my med studies and left for Australia for a year. I had worked on a boat on the barrier reef, partying pretty hard, trying my best not to think of anything remotely serious. After tiring of that, I had ended up travelling to India and in the slums of Mumbai I had yet again found the reason for wanting to become a doctor. 

"And here I am, back in NY, resuming my last year at med school in a few weeks time. I am really not naïve or sanctimonious enough to believe that I can change the world by being a doctor, but I might be able to do some sort of good to someone. But for the rest, I am a really selfish guy. Every hour possible, I indulge myself with a sailing trip with _Esme_, my precious gem of a boat. And a bowl of strawberries and cream make me sing of joy", I finished. 

"Is that a good thing, you singing?", she asked. 

"Actually, not necessarily, but I do an OK job of playing the piano. My mom forced me to lessons for 10 years, and now I am actually really grateful. What do you do when you're off the job?", I asked, realizing that she had indeed relaxed a bit in my arms as I had held my monologue. She was leaning on my chest and it felt surprisingly natural. 

"I honestly don't have a life. Both my parents died in a car crash right before college and diving into Harvard and a load of work was the only way I could get through those years. Then, when I found out I was pretty good at business and all these important big company board guys sung my praise, I guess, it did something to my sense of belonging somewhere in the world. I haven't had a full weekend off since I was 18." 

"I am so sorry about your parents. Losing one is bad enough", I offered, stroking her arm. When pulling my fingers across her forearm to divert her, I discovered a pretty nasty old scar above her wrist. I trailed the scar with my digit, asking her what had caused it. She shivered. I don't know whether it was from my touch or the bad memory. "The neighbor's Doberman didn't approve of me. I am more of a cat person, you know. I just love how they purr when you caress them." 

"I have been known to purr pretty nicely, try me". _Jesus, did that cheesy line just slip out of mouth? She must think I am such an idiot_? 

To my big surprise, she imitated me, stroking her small fingers gently up and down my arm, leaving little trails of pleasure, and I began purring in her ear. "Mmm, that does sound kind of cat-like", she said with a smile in her voice. 

All of a sudden, the elevator jumped, and we quickly got to our feet. Then there was nothing. The thing didn't budge again. I could feel her subdued panic rising again, her eyes wandering from the emergency phone to mine and back and then they locked on mine again, with desperation. There was a bead of sweat on her upper lip and I just couldn't resist her. I launched forward, licking off her perspiration and then covering her full lips with mine. I had enough time to think that this was a serious mistake before she hungrily answered my move, pinning me toward the wall of the elevator, tying her fists in my hair. 

_Man, did she taste good_! Her lips had parted, inviting my tongue to hers. I was holding her body tightly working one hand up her back, momentarily resting at the nape of her neck, trying to pull her face even closer to mine and then down to her firm ass. As I attempted to lift her skirt up somewhat to be able to wrap her leg around me, she moaned and yanked my shirt out of my pants. But of course, that was the extent of our hot encounter. The f***ing elevator was functioning again, and though my former boss, all flushed, lipstick smeared, had a hard time letting go of me instantly, I could sense that she was still extremely relieved getting out of this confined space. 

The repair man looked indifferent to our disheveled look as we stepped out of the elevator. Maybe he had met hundreds of couples having made out in broken-down elevators. I didn't even have the good sense to feel embarrassed, I wanted her so much, but Isabella looked uncomfortable. Maybe, as Managing Director, she did not find it 100% appropriate to smooch one of her employees in the office elevator after all. 

When reaching the pavement outside the building, she turned to me with at least half of her business composure again. "Thanks for distracting me, Edward, it really helped. Maybe a bit too well", she added, seeming to dwell on that a bit. A taxi approached and she raised her hand to stop it. "Sure, any time", was the only thing I could muster up. "Ms Swan", I said as I held the door open for her, trying not to show her too much how that I thought it was a serious mistake that she didn't want to finish what we had started. "Please, it's Isabella to you", she said, giving me an ambiguous smile, and then she was off.


	3. Chapter 3  Cancan chick

**Chapter 3 – Cancan chick  
**

The elevator incident had happened three weeks ago, and still I hadn't been able to get Ms Boss out of my head. Every morning, I woke up with a hard on from a wet dream that always starred the same woman, but in various different, compromising settings. There did not seem to be one thing I did not want to perform on her. I had not felt this way about anyone since my freshman year at college and it was actually getting on my nerves. Was this abstinence getting to me? I hadn't actually been laid since the overdose in Australia, which was now more than a year ago. 

I had of course asked Alice how they were doing at the office. Apparently, the secretaries had enjoyed my time there (maybe Isabella had not been bullshitting me after all), especially commenting on my green eyes, my tousled hair, and (a bit too much info for my sister) my hot ass. Strangely, I had not looked at a single one of them that way, even though some were young and pretty nice-looking when I came to think about it. Alice had also told me that they had won the yacht account and some other major client and that things were really coming along nicely for Ms Swan. 

Tonight, I was in a pretty foul mood. My brother Emmett, successful sports agent, was turning 30, throwing a huge costume party at his pretty impressive apartment where I was currently staying. Alice had helped me pick out this ridiculous outfit. It was a Roman soldier type of deal, with a "silver" helmet, a bare chest and a red short cape. I thought I looked totally outrageous (and not in a good way), but Alice, herself dressed like an ethereal elf right out of The Lord of the Rings, pointed ears and all, told me the thing was just right and that I was going to make the women roar like panthers at the Colosseum, with my Indian tan and all. My little sis was deluded. 

Having helped Emmett with some last-minute preparations, I was late to the actual party and when I stepped out of my room, the apartment was buzzing with people. It seemed like more than half of them were Emmett's clients and their friends, spoilt baseball players and the like and I just didn't feel as if I fit right into that self-obsessed, beefy crowd. I had to get a drink if I was to survive this. I was incredibly awkward in this gear, but at least my face was hidden. Ordering a beer from the bar girl, I took the room in. People were already dancing. I heard Emmett's loud laugh roaring through the music and I spotted him at the back of the living room in his equally ridiculous vampire costume. Though we were extremely different, I loved my brother to death and wished him the best party. 

I continued scanning the room. Standing against the wall to my left was a stunningly sexy woman. She was dressed in some red and white striped bustier that went with a black tutu. She had her brown hair put up in some sort of elaborate hairdo and she was wearing a red masque and the same type of turn-on shoes that my dream woman had worn in the elevator. She looked right out of Moulin Rouge and she appeared lonely, sipping on a drink. Some guy in a Robin Hood costume came up to her, seemingly asking her to dance, but I read from her body language that she politely refused him. Then she was approached by a busty blonde, almost living up to the Marilyn Monroe part. They hugged and started chatting, leaning in to each other to be able to hear what the other was saying. Blondie made a head gesture in the direction of my brother and the Moulin Rouge chic smiled back at her. Then I lost track of the couple as Angela, Alice's best friend approached me. She told me that Alice had already left the building, apparently not feeling well enough to party after all. I felt so bad for her, knowing how much she enjoyed this shit. 

Later that night, after a few more beers, I managed to almost knock the hot cancan girl over as I passed through the kitchen door, in order to get rid of Angela. Her martini glass spilled over her chest, the fluid trickling down her tight top. I quickly grabbed a clean kitchen towel, trying to undo some of the damage, while excusing myself a million times over. 

"Hey, it's ok, gladiator, it's too late in the evening to be worried about spilled drinks". She sounded tipsy, and if she was bothered by my stupid, way too intimate touch of her front bits, she did not let me know. Her cheeks were flushing, though. _Cute!  
_

"But you _will_ have to make it up to me by getting me a new drink". She pulled at the leather cords Alice had tied around my wrist. The new dream girl made me trod after her to the bar. 

" A martini for Nicole Kidman's better-looking, soaked cousin" I yelled at the bartender and my attractive companion smiled. While waiting for the drink, we looked out across the dance floor. "Do you know the host?", she asked. 

"Yep, known him all my life". I identified Emmett in the crowd with his hands all over Blondie, who was wriggling along with the music. 

"Does he like a rough babe?". For a moment, I thought she might be referring to herself, but then I saw her nodding in the direction of her friend on the dance floor. 

"Oh, yes", I laughed. 

"Then we have a match made in heaven." She hesitated. " I saw you eyeing Rosalie earlier, maybe you would have enjoyed having a go at her yourself?", she challenged. 

I frowned. "Actually, I was ogling you. I have never been able to handle more in the bosom department than what can be covered by a pretty small-sized kitchen towel". 

Now she laughed hard, throwing her head back in a way that reminded me of someone else, and then she pulled me by the leather cord again. "Gladiator, you have more penance to do. You must dance with me", she demanded. 

I'd never been more willing to oblige. 

The beer was getting to my head and dancing with the hottest girl in the room didn't exactly help clear my mind. Her hips fit right into mine and it felt like we rocked the room, as we ground our bodies towards each other. With her petite form being just curvy enough in all the right places, she was pretty fiery on the dance floor, teasing me with her flirtatious spins and her hot eyes behind the masque.

At some point I needed to hit the bathroom, and when I came back, she was basically in the arms of some huge Native American-looking hunk with a bare chest and freaking feathers hanging down from his black pony tail. He tried to put her little hands on his hips and something just snapped inside me. 

" I am sorry, but this lady will not be performing cancan to anyone but me this evening", I hissed, and pulled her away. 

"Presumptuous much?", she countered astonished, but didn't seem to be too sad to be back in my grip, reaching up to knit her fingers behind my neck with another gorgeous smile on her lips. 

Not much later, I noticed her standing on her toes, her tongue flicking on my collarbone. Then her small, sharp teeth nibbled their way from the bottom of my neck up to my jaw line. Surprised, I crushed her body closer to mine and kissed her, softly at first, but when she responded with eagerness, we started to consume each others' mouths. The ridiculous helmet was a bit in the way, but it stayed on, even as we got hotter. 

Her hands travelled up my naked chest, circling blunt nails over a stiffening nipple and my semi-hard hard on went wild. She could tell, pushing herself even tighter to me. 

"Is there anywhere a bit more private that we can take this conversation, you think?", she panted into my ear. 

Eager to take her away, I lifted her up by the waist, placing her legs around me and carried her to my room. I jammed the door shut with my back, let go of her with one hand and locked the door. She found my lips again, performing little amazing, raspy tricks with her tongue, but then released me for a second.

"Do you think birthday boy will mind us being here?". 

"Not one bit", I assured her and found my way to the familiar bed.

Kneeling on my bed, she was already pulling at my leather belt, apparently too hungry to wait. _Who was I to complain?_ I managed to untie the martini-saturated bow of her bustier, pulling at the strings to be able to release her cupped-in breasts. But she was insistent on doing her stuff first, finally managing to lower my pants. 

"I don't think boxers shorts were in fashion during the Roman era", she teased.

"Just get rid of them", I grunted, helping her out, finally ripping my stupid helmet off. Somewhere in the dark, she was still in her masque and I had never made out with a girl whose face I had not fully seen, and it was truly bizarre, but at the same time intensely exhilarating.

The room was too shady for her to see even the outline of my erect dick, but she still gasped when she felt it. She wrapped both hands around the shaft, tugging at it gently, and then slowly moving to the head, getting her thumb damp with my pre-cum, moving it in circles around the most sensitive areas. I let out a hoarse grumble and resumed my work liberating her tits. When I had them both in my eager hands, I felt like I had won the freaking lottery. I had known they were the perfect size and her nipples responded beautifully to my touch, hardening as I played with them. I leaned in to suckle her left tit as her hands still worked wonders on my cock. She squealed quietly, and her body shivered involuntarily.

My right hand went below her tutu, grabbing her firm ass, kneading it and then moving down her thigh. She wore fishnet stay-ups that had looked fantastic on her legs, but now I just wanted to feel her soft skin and I tore one down, pretty carelessly, hearing it rip. I stroked her inner thigh from behind as she bent forward taking as much of my dick as she could in her mouth. _Jesus, that felt amazing!_ It was truly hard to concentrate on anything else but her mouth action, but I really wanted to touch her everywhere and my hand went back to her buttocks, reaching down to the tempting slit between them, finding it soaking with her juices.

"Is this all for me?".

She let go of my dick for a moment. "Yes, Gladiator" she moaned, and I just couldn't let her continue on me.

I pushed her down on my pile of cushions and found her mouth again, while removing her panties with both hands. She lifted her ass off from the mattress to help me. Everything with this girl seemed to fit, everything felt natural, familiar, but still so incredibly awesome. She was mind-blowing. I spread her legs apart, moving my lips from her luscious mouth to another set of lips. She wriggled under my touch and I found myself licking her cunt up and down like a cat.

This was weird, I never performed this service during a one-night stand, and those had been a few. But I found myself wanting to do everything to this hot girl that I had dreamed of doing to my ex boss in my reoccurring dreams lately. I almost brought her to a climax as I sucked on her sweet clit, but she pulled me away, begging me to take her.

Who was I to deny her anything? Somewhat brusquely, I pulled her up, setting her on all fours facing the headboard of the bed. My eyes had slightly adjusted to the darkness of the room and I saw that she held on to the bed frame waiting to be properly screwed. As I let go of her to pull my shorts off entirely, she wriggled her ass toward me, her tutu still on, as if she couldn't wait to feel me inside her wet pussy. She was truly making me crazy. I slammed into her without further hesitation, not having any ounce of decency left in my body, it seemed. She let out a surprised cry, feeling the length of me, and her body tensed for a second, but as I pulled out and shoved myself forward again, her hips moved to meet mine and her pussy muscles squeezed me tight. I grabbed a handful of her hair in my fist, while the other hand searched for one of those lovely little tits again and we found a great rhythm for a while, our bodies making sexy noises every time they met.

"God you feel great", my cancan girl whispered hoarsely, and as I got even more turned on by her intoxicated voice, my hand let go of her tit, making its way over to the headboard to get the leverage needed to fuck her even harder. I think I was hitting her G spot as I heard her speak of some unintelligible words.

"That's right, I need to hear you want me", I told her.

My electric alarm clock on the side of the bed, gave me enough eyesight to appreciate the beauty of her arms and shoulders, but all of a sudden it became clear to me who I was frantically fucking from behind. A nasty scar glistening on the inside of her right arm gave her away. "Isabella?", I asked, slamming my hand down on the button of the bed lamp to make sure that I had made the right assumption. "What?". She turned to my look at my face, now free of the helmet, and gasped when recognizing me. Then, as I had been unable to stop moving inside her, she gave in to the most beautiful release, letting go of a guttural sound, while her body shook and trembled all over my dick, making it impossible not to follow her where she was going. The orgasm was like a serious cliché earthquake involving just the two of us. We collapsed in a sweaty heap, and she finally pulled that masque off her face.

As confident and tipsy as she had been seducing me, her gaze was similarly unsure and sober now. "God, Edward, did you know it was me?, she asked completely out of breath.

"Fuck no, I never imagined you finding the time to crash a costume party", I panted, wanting to stroke her gorgeous, questioning face, but not daring.

"My friend bought me this dress and talked me into it. I think I really needed to go out. Would it have made a difference, had you known it was me?".

"You bet". When I saw her frown, I explained myself. "I mean, I never would have dared treat you like this, you know".

"Oh, so you regret this?". Her eyes were even more insecure.

"Nope, not a bit", I admitted. Encouraged by her faint smile, I felt I had nothing to lose. "In fact, I have been dreaming about you every night since the elevator disaster. I know it was probably a nasty experience for you, but for me it was far from all bad. Do _you_ regret this?".

"How could I?", she said and shivered from the aftermath of sex. "And even though I've tried not to, I've thought about you too.", she admitted. "What was in those drinks tonight anyway. I haven't been with a guy for at least a year and I have certainly never had a mind-blowing one-night stand at a party! It sounds like a bad rationalization, but I must have sensed you being positively familiar somehow".

I now dared to caress her beautiful hair down to her exquisite shoulders. "Who says it has to be a one-night stand, Isabella?".

"It's too complicated to see you, me working with Alice".

All of a sudden, Business-Isabella was in my bed, so determined. Right now, I seriously disliked her, wanting Kidman-Isabella back.

"Just let Alice go", I tried, smirking, but she still looked closed-off. I scooted closer to her, grabbing her to me, trying to kiss that look off her face. She gave in for a moment, devouring me too, but then pulled away.

"God, you're good, but I have to think". She started tying up her bustier, but I pushed her fingers away, offering my services, feeling her eyes on me. Having finished, I couldn't help licking the inviting skin above the bustier one last time.

"Mmm, you taste of sex and martinis", I whispered.

She drove her fingers through my hair, pulled my face up, and gazed into my eyes. "You're beautiful, Edward". Then she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, quickly pulled on her panties, ripped off the remainder of her push-ups, stuck her feet in her heels and was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 – Marine meltdown

**Chapter 4 – Marine meltdown **

Emmett hadn't paid much attention to me at the party, and I was glad that he didn't ask me about the cancan girl, the following day. Alice had apparently left the party early enough not to meet her boss. As I helped him clean the mess, Emmett boasted about having made out with the well-equipped Monroe copy who he had invited just two days before, as they had queued together at Starbucks. She was apparently a lawyer and Emmett said she had brought a friend he hadn't even spoken to. I didn't comment. My mind was occupied elsewhere, feeling like a drug addict, needing desperately to have another Isabella injection. 

A few days passed and on Wednesday afternoon, both Emmett, mom and I got an invitation to Alice's for dinner that same night. "We are celebrating", she texted. When I left her place that night, I was probably more elated than Alice. She had let us know that she had been promoted within the holding company and she was now going to work for a sister company as the Manager of the assistants.

"Ms Swan thought I was overqualified and when she heard about the job, she recommended me. I am so indebted to her!", Alice had beamed. I desperately felt like calling Isabella, but I wanted her to take the first step, me having already indicated pretty clearly that I wanted more where she came from.

The next morning, I received a text: _Good morning! I was thinking about trying to take an entire weekend off for once. Is there any chance that you might want to spend parts of it with me? Bella_.

My heart leaped with adolescent joy, texting back: _Why, all of it, please! But I have another lover that I need to take out too, my Esme. Fancy some sailing? E_.

_I suppose I will have to share you then. ; ). Tell me where and when, sailor boy. _

Saturday morning was as beautiful as it possibly could be and I was exultant, waiting for Isabella in the boat. I don't know what I expected her to look like going on a sailing trip, but I giggled as I saw her coming. This woman was full of surprises, a true chameleon. Gone was both business Isabella and cancan Kidman cousin. Enter a natural, relaxed-looking goddess in a navy-blue and white, boat-necked t-shirt , white capri pants, sneakers and her hair in a long braid to the side of her neck.

"Is my marine outfit a bit too much?", she asked beaming. "I snuck out of the office for an hour yesterday, wanting to make a good impression on _Esme_ so that she might like me? Alice gave me some tips where to go".

"Your style-changing is giving me a minor whiplash, Isabella, but I am sure _Esme_ will approve", I smiled, helping her onto the boat. I noticed that she was practically not wearing any make-up, but she still looked truly amazing. I think this was my favorite Isabella so far.

"Sorry about the constant name confusion, but would you mind calling me Bella? I do feel that we are kind of well acquainted after all".

"Anything for you, bella Bella" I replied, pulling her to me in a soft hug, not really daring to kiss her just yet.

If Bella had been my superior at the office, the roles were definitely reversed one the boat. I could manage sailing _Esme _just fine by myself, but it was more fun getting assistance and she was eager to learn. She was clearly enjoying herself, bathing in the sun, steering rod in hand, watching me winch away and fine-tune the sheets. She looked completely at leisure, almost girlish, and it was weird thinking that she was the manager of at least 60 communication consultants. After two hours of sailing, we pulled down the sails and let down the anchor to have lunch. She had brought strawberries, scoring a point for excellent memory.

"Would this be ok for drinking?", I asked, showing off a bottle of ice-cold champagne.

She seemed to be contemplating something. "Well actually, if you wouldn't mind it too much, I thought maybe you'd let me feel you up later and this time I'd really like to try it sober if that's OK with you."

The girl had me rock-hard in two seconds.

Shortly after a sun-drenched lunch, she went down to use the bathroom, and then she called me: "Edward, would you help me with something?". I climbed down to her, stopping short, when I saw she had changed into a bikini. She had let her hair out and once again, I melted by the sight of her, all perfect, natural girl. Creamy white skin in a blue, tiny bikini, blinding me.

"Whatever it is you wanted me to do, I can't help you now. Will you please let me see all of you?", I pleaded, the air tight between us.

"You first", she begged and I quickly stripped out of my open shirt, shorts and boxers. Seconds later she was bare too.

"Perfection", she let out, staring down my body.

"I've got nothing on you", I complained hoarsely. I had never had the chance to fully appreciate her milky skin, her perky breast and the flawless, round belly button. With eyes full of admiration I devoured her, slowly approaching her, leaning in, touching her cheek lightly with my lips.

"Radiant", I whispered in her ear licking her ear lobe and then she was in my arms all flushed up against me. If the night at Emmett's had been hot as fuck, this time was intimate, delicate and loving. The ladder up to the cockpit had excellent screwing potential, but instead we fell into the bed. Her mouth and hands gently explored my body as mine did hers and I could sense desperation in both of us. We wanted nothing to separate us. She clutched me while I entered her, not wanting my chest or my mouth to leave hers. Her hips moved in succulent circles as she slowly drove us both towards our common goal. There was no dirty talk this time, but we both screamed each others' names as we climaxed.

Also, there was no post-coital awkwardness and I relished in this fact, kissing her arm from the shoulder down to the scar and back. Appreciating her face again, I noticed a tear leaving one of her eyelashes. I removed it with my thumb, licking the salt off it. I didn't feel like asking her why she was sad, but assumed, maybe falsely, that she didn't have many people that were close to her. "I'm here", I said, "as long as you want me".

She didn't seem bothered by my pretty revealing statement, but scooted up to kiss me. After snuggling a while, she left the bed to my big disappointment. I didn't have to wait long, as she came back, all nude and glorious, with the champagne bottle and two glasses.

She filled a glass. "Edward, I really liked your sister. It will probably take me some time to find a worthy replacement. Would you mind making it up to me next weekend that Alice will no longer be of service to me and my company?"

"Sure, how can I help", I laughed.

"Well…", she teased, straddling me a glass in hand. She tipped a bubbly drop on my chest, licked it up across my left nipple and then went on to show me.

And I was in sweet chameleon heaven again.


End file.
